A Kind of Wild Justice
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Aaron and Spencer centric. Sequel to 'The Cabin'. Lots of whumping and no slash. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

A KIND OF WILD JUSTICE

_At his best, man is the noblest of all animals; separated from law and justice he is the worst. - __Aristotle_

Chapter 1

It was coming towards the end of the last shift. Sean had hoped by now he would have progressed a little more working here, but the competition was tough. Everyone, it seemed, wanted to be a top chef. Sean was convinced that he did have what it takes, and would make it in the end.

He looked round the kitchen. Everybody else had gone home, except the boss, who was still in the office ordering for the next week.

The kitchen was clean and ready for the morning.

It was tough going, but he was learning from the best, and he loved New York. He still didn't regret not going to Georgetown.

He took the net off his hair. He was glad Aaron couldn't see it. He hadn't had it cut since thanksgiving…….two years ago!

He smiled to himself as he changed out of his work clothes and into his jeans and leather jacket.

That's another thing Aaron wouldn't approve of.

Still grinning, he took his helmet off the top of the locker and went out to his bike.

It had been raining, and the roads were shiny, the street lights reflecting the city.

Yes. He wouldn't want to live anywhere else.

His bike was parked in the corner behind his boss's car.

As he crossed the car park, he thought he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked around, but he saw nothing. He went behind the car, this time he did see something.

As he turned around, he was just in time to see the tyre iron as it swung towards him.

He put his hands up in defense, but not quickly enough.

The iron caught him on the side of the head and he went down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Aaron looked down at the pile of mail on his desk. Getting back to work had been good for him, but he wasn't sure about Reid. He seemed to have lost his confidence in himself. It had taken a few years to build it up, and now he was back at the beginning again. He didn't want to suggest a holiday, after the last fiasco. He was just going to have to keep a watchful eye on him.

After their recovery in hospital, Aaron and Spencer were questioned extensively about the men who held them in Gideon's cabin. But they could remember so little. They had both been traumatized by the whole thing.

There was no evidence left at the scene. The local PD had done their best, but now, months later, the investigation had been de-prioritised, and although it was still an open investigation, the lack of evidence had brought them up to a dead end. And with no more leads, the manpower was needed elsewhere.

Two FBI agents held hostage and beaten, and it looked as if they might get away with it. Aaron got angry when he thought about it, but the investigation was not his, and he had to sit back and wait for the PD to do their job. But it was frustrating.

He pushed it to the back of his mind, and concentrated on what he could do.

Look after Spence.

At least three times a week they ate their evening meal together. Sometimes at Aaron's house, sometimes at Reid's. It wasn't much, but Aaron hoped it would help. He watched his team through the window. Morgan still walked with a limp, and Aaron knew it bothered him immensely, not having the 'perfect' physique that he prided himself on. Vanity, thought Aaron, shaking his head. Everything is vanity.

He suspected there was a new dimension to the relationship between Reid and Garcia. Reid had not spoken about it to him, but the little looks and smiles told the profiler more than words ever could.

When he was ready, Aaron was sure Reid would tell him. No need to push.

He called Reid up to his office, and started to go through his mail.

The third one down was from Sean. He knew that handwriting anywhere.

Puzzled, he opened the envelope and tipped the contents onto his desk.

He was still staring at the contents when Reid came in.

Spencer stood at the door, not wanting to intrude. Aaron looked up at him.

"It's ok, Reid. Come in."

Aaron put the envelope on top of what was on his desk, but he could see from Spencer's face that it was too late and he had already seen it.

Aaron sighed, head in his hands.

"It's Sean."

"Your brother? Is he all right?"

Aaron moved the envelope so that Spencer could see.

A lock of blond bloodstained hair taped to a printed letter. Reid moved around the desk so that he could read it.

'_we have your brother hotchner and you will pay for his release you will deposit $500,000 in used mixed notes in 3__rd__ garbage can on 326__th__ street manhatten at 0100hrs on November 12__th__ no feds no police come alone or the next letter you get will contain something more personal wait in street for contact and we will return your brother disobey and he dies'_

"You just got this?" Reid asked. Aaron nodded.

"I'll get the others."

"No!" said Aaron. "I'm doing this alone. It's my brother. I will not endanger anyone else."

Reid picked up the letter with a tissue. "Doesn't tell us much, not New Yorker, because they've spelt 'Manhattan' wrong." said Reid. "$500,000 isn't a lot to ask for these days."

"I agree." said Aaron. "Maybe they have another agenda. It's printed on a standard computer printer, impossible to trace."

"Can you get the money?"

"Yes, that's not a problem. I've got to take them the money on the third, that's two days. I'll tell the others it's family business."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're…."

"I am, Aaron. You can't do this alone."

Aaron gave Reid a grateful look, picked up his phone and called his bank.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Aaron told the team he was going to be away on family business for a couple of days, but he would be back on the third. They were a bit surprised that Reid was going with him, but no-one said anything. Garcia tried to get him to spill by cornering him in the corridor, but Reid wouldn't tell.

"Maybe when I get back."

She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Ok, Sweet Cheeks, I won't forget!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron took Spencer back to his to pick up some fresh clothes, then they went back to Aaron's.

"I'm picking the money up from the bank in the morning. After that, we'll drive straight to Manhattan."

Neither Aaron nor Spence went to bed that night. Neither could have slept even if they had. They sat up together talking, sitting together on the couch, Aaron with his arm around Spence. Eventually, Spencer fell asleep with his head on Aaron's shoulder. He slept fitfully for an hour, and Aaron held him close.

He thought over the past year, when so much had happened to Spencer. The pains he had suffered, the emotional turmoil he had been through. There were times when Aaron thought Spence had broken; when he was violated by Cross, when Brady died, when he thought that Aaron himself had died. But each time his almost child like resilience pulled him through.

Aaron was worried that Spencer had insisted on coming with him, but he also knew that he would not have let Aaron leave him behind.

Aaron looked down at Spencer asleep. The rush of love he felt had nothing to do with sexuality. It was a deeper, more profound love that he had not felt for anyone else. Not for Haley, not even for Jack.

He knew this was special, and sitting there with him on that night, he delighted in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron and Spence were out of the house early the next morning. Neither felt like eating, so they both had strong coffee with sugar.

It was not a long drive to Manhattan from Quantico, but Aaron needed to get a feel for the place, check where he was to deposit the money. They booked a twin hotel room, and Spencer stayed in it studying a map of the area where 326th Street was while Aaron went out to reconnoiter.

Spence had never been here before so it was all new for him. He checked the map carefully.

Opposite the end of the street where Aaron was to drop the money was a little alley way. He decided that that was the best place to watch the drop from. He was unhappy that Aaron was going to have to wait around for them to bring Sean to him. He was glad that he was going to be there. If anything went wrong………..

He tried not to think about that.

Aaron was back in the hotel early evening.

"The drop spot is easy to find," said Aaron, "I don't think there will be anyone around at one in the morning. It is mostly warehouses and industrial premises."

"I've seen an alley way on the map where I can watch from." said Spencer. "If you drive me to the other end of the alley about half an hour before, I can be in position and watch so nothing goes wrong." He picked up his gun and put it in his pocket. "I've been practicing!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It seemed a long time to wait. They ordered room service, but they were both too pent up to eat. Aaron was scared for his brother. There had been blood on the lock of hair that they sent. Aaron's mind just flew round in circles….what if…….

He didn't feel he could voice his fears. Spencer was already running on adrenalin. He was sitting on the very edge of the bed, rocking, and wringing his hands.

Aaron sat by him and took Spencer's hands in his.

"It's going to be ok, you know. I'll pay up, Sean goes free, and that's it." Aaron turned Spencer's face towards him. "It's going to be ok."

"Statistically, it's the best option, I know. But it's usually someone else, not you, who is in danger. I don't know how I would handle it if anything happened." Spencer's eyes were huge and frightened. "When I thought you were….."

Aaron squeezed his hands. "That's gone now, Spence. In the past. You don't have to think about that any more. He pulled Spencer close.

"You did the right thing, and because of that, I'm here. I'm alive."

Spencer clung to him, so grateful for the closeness, so afraid he would lose it, like he lost everyone he ever allowed himself to get close to.

His Dad,

His Mum,

Brady,

Gideon,

How would he cope if he lost Aaron?

The answer was simple. He wouldn't cope.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Midnight.

Aaron and Spencer left the hotel room together. Neither spoke except Spencer as he directed Aaron to the back of the alley way where he was going to hide. Spencer got out of the car, and reached across to Aaron.

"Be careful." was all he said.

He gave his arm a squeeze and closed the car door. He jogged down the alley way to the other end. There was rubbish on the floor, and dumpsters all along its length. He found a place at the end that was a good vantage point, where he would not be visible to anyone in the street. He could see the bin from there, and he had a good view up and down the street. He tilted his watch towards the street light and checked the time.

12.35

He felt himself lose control of his breathing. He closed his eyes, and breathed carefully, trying not to hyperventilate. The last thing he needed now was to have a panic attack. Slowly he regained control. He was shaking with effort.

He checked the time again.

12.47

He saw Aaron park his car up the road, and get out and lean on the car. He had the money in a hold all over his shoulder. Spencer reached down to take his gun from his pocket.

But he never touched it.

It was at that moment that someone clubbed him on the back of the head.

Spencer moaned softly and fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his head.

The next blow hit him across the back of the neck.

Spencer fell forward into a pile of rubbish.

He didn't move again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

12.44

Aaron leaned on the car for a few minutes, and checked the time.

12.48

He walked slowly towards the bin. He was nervous, his hands were shaking. He had done ransom drops before, but only with the local PD as back up. This time, there was only Spence.

He did not want to involve Spencer in this, but he couldn't stop him.

And Sean's life very likely depended on what happened in the next few minutes.

This had to go right.

12.52

He wished he had pulled rank and ordered Spence to stay in the hotel. But he knew that that would have been a waste of breath. Spencer's loyalty would not have allowed Aaron to do this alone.

He carefully didn't look towards the alley way.

He checked the time.

12.59

He waited for thirty seconds, and approached the bin. Without looking round, he dropped the hold all into the bin, and backed towards the wall that ran the length of the street.

The black van came round the corner at that moment. The van stopped next to the bin. Aaron waited.

Two men with masks and guns got out.

"Where's Sean?"

They ignored him, and walked past the bin without even looking in it. The guns were pointing ay Aaron. One of them carried a club.

The blood on it reflected the street lights.

Aaron felt a rush of fear.

"We told you to come alone!" one said.

"But we're kind of glad you didn't!" the other pointed the gun directly between Aaron's eyes. Aaron backed up to the wall and held his hands up. He was twisted round to face the wall, and his hands were tied behind his back.

The man with the club swung his weapon and hit him hard in the kidneys. With a cry he crashed to the floor. Unable to save himself, he hit the side of his face on the wall. He felt his nose bleed, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

He groaned with shock and pain.

He was pulled upright again, turning him to face them.

And the men took their masks off.

"Thank you so much for bringing Goldilocks with you!" one grinned. "That is an unexpected bonus."

Aaron knew instantly who they were.

And he knew they were unlikely to let them live.

The club was swung again into Aaron's stomach. He doubled up in agony and fell sideways. He drew his knees up to try to protect himself. Coughing and gagging, he instinctively tried to crawl out of reach, but the club crashed down onto the back of his head.

His last thoughts were of Spencer.

They had Spence,

And it was his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaron began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes, but where ever he was was dark. He thought he was in the back of a van, his hands and feet restrained. He tried to sit up, but the movement made his head swim.

His face hurt where he had fallen into the wall, and his head where he had been hit.

What they had said came back to him. They were the ones from Gideon's cabin, the ones who had tried to burn Spencer.

One of whom he, Aaron, had killed

They said they had Spencer.

He called out to him in the darkness, but there was no answer.

He blinked, trying to get his eyes used to the gloom.

He rolled over onto his front, and managed to get onto his knees. It wasn't easy, as the van was moving fast over rough ground.

A sudden jolt sent him crashing down again.

He rolled across the floor, and felt someone else lying there with him.

It was Spence, lying facing the side of the van. Aaron moved close to him. He could hear Spencer's labored breathing, and he could feel blood in his hair. He was very cold. They had taken most of his clothes. His hands and feet were bound.

Aaron lay behind him, trying to warm him, but it was difficult. He wanted to put his arms around him, hold him until he came round. Aaron pressed his body against him, feeling the stickiness of Spencer's blood on his face.

"Come on, Spence," he whispered, "I'll get you warm."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The van stopped suddenly, and the back doors opened. The jolt rolled Aaron away from Spencer. Spencer didn't react.

"Ahh so you are awake!"

Hands grabbed onto Aaron's feet and dragged him out of the van. He had no means of saving himself, and his body fell hard onto the tarmac. He let out a cry as his head hit the ground. He tried to twist away from his captor, but he was held tight.

"The less you struggle, the longer you live!"

Aaron was dragged painfully up a series of concrete steps and into an empty room. He tried to keep his head up, but the back of his head cracked on the steps. He was dragged into an empty room where he was left. He lay still on the floor, dazed and unable to think straight.

They went back to the van to get the other one.

Spencer was very still and cold. He hadn't moved since he was thrown in the van several hours before.

"He's not dead already, is he, Julius?"

Julius got into the van and checked him. "No. He's still breathing."

He pushed Spencer to the van door with his feet, and kicked him out. Spencer groaned as he hit the floor.

Julius jumped down after him. "I'll take this one, Kid."

Picking Spencer up by a handful of hair, Julius dragged him up the steps and to the door of the empty room. Spencer was waking up, and he struggled to free himself.

"Stop struggling, freak!" Julius smacked Spencer's head on the door frame. Spencer moaned as a trickle of blood ran from his ear.

He picked Spencer up and threw him into the room. He landed against the wall on his back. He cried out softly.

"Looks like our little blaze got a bit hot for girly, Kid." Julius grinned. He crossed the room and poked Spencer's scarred skin. Spencer flinched.

"Ooh so it still hurts, eh?" He poked again, harder. Spencer yelped. "This is going to add a new dimension to our games!"

Aaron had managed to sit up, and was leaning against the wall.

"Where's Sean. I want to see my brother!"

"I don't think you are in any position to be making demands, do you?"

"Just let me speak top him."

"Tomorrow. We've got a show for you, and you are going to be performing!" Julius turned to the Kid. "Go ahead, Kid. For your brother."

The Kid stepped forward. "Which of you killed Brad?"

Aaron looked him straight in the eyes. "I did."

"He was my big brother, and you are going to die for killing him."

He ran forward and started to kick Aaron. Aaron tried to curl away from the assault. He cried out each time the Kid's foot kicked him in the back and head.

Spencer tried to get over to Aaron, but Julius stopped him. He pushed Spencer back, and ground his foot into Spencer's chest. Spencer screamed as the newly healed burns split and bled. He rolled onto his side and fought back tears of pain.

The Kids rage didn't diminish, and after a while, Julius pulled him off.

"Leave some for tomorrow," he said. "He's going to need his strength!"

The Kid backed away. His eyes were angry and tear filled. "You're going to be so sorry you killed my brother."

Julius put an arm round the Kid, and led him out of the room, locking the door behind them.

Aaron coughed and sobbed and curled up in the corner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a while, Aaron struggled to turn to face Spencer. Spence was still lying on his side, crying. Aaron crawled over to him.

"Spence, you ok?" He put his face against Spencer's neck. "It's ok, Spence. I'm here."

Spencer rolled over to face Aaron. "I'm so sorry, Aaron. I let you down. Again." His face was wet with tears.

"It's my fault, Spence. I shouldn't have let you come. It's not your fault"

They lay close together in the corner of the room. Spencer was shivering, Aaron attempting to warm him, their heads on each others shoulders, rocking.

The door opened.

The Kid crossed the room to them and pulled Spencer away from Aaron.

"You're coming with me."

He dragged Spencer towards the door.

"Where are you taking him?" Aaron was on his knees. "Leave him alone. It was me who shot your brother!"

The Kid laughed. "This one's a prettier though."

"No! Leave him!" Aaron tried to get to his feet. Leave him alone!"

The Kid shoved him back to the floor.

"I'll bring him back when I'm done."

And the door shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Kid threw Spencer onto a bed. He turned him onto his front and cut the bindings on his wrists and ankles. He sat astride Spencer and held his wrists down on the bed.

"Now, Goldilocks, this is our time." Spencer felt the Kid's hot breath on his neck. He squirmed and twisted under his abuser, but he was not strong enough to get him off. He turned his face to the side.

The Kid had some rope ready and he tied Spencer's wrists to the bed posts. He took a knife out of his belt and cut off the rest of his clothes.

"This is an unexpected pleasure." He said, stroking Spencer's skin. "I am going to teach you what happens to perverts."

Spencer knew what was going to happen.

This time, Aaron wasn't there.

He was on his own.

He gripped the bed posts and closed his eyes tightly.

"You are so pretty, boy," the Kid breathed, running his hands down the sides of Spencer's body. "I'm so glad you decided to come!" He kissed the back of Spencer's neck, sucking, and nuzzling, and round to his ear. He licked the blood from his cool skin.

"Perfect white skin," he whispered, "Soft sweet hair. " He caressed Spencer's hair, breathing in the scent.

Spencer shook and trembled, crying silent fearful tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron lay alone in the darkness, hearing Spencer's terrified screams. He cried bitter tears for his friend, and his own inadequacy.

He heard.

But he could do nothing.

His tears ran in streams, cutting through the blood on his face and becoming lost in his blood stained hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He didn't bother to tie Spencer up when he had finished. After an hour or two of abuse, he had stopped struggling, and the Kid didn't find it so exciting any more. He turned Spencer over and smacked him across the face, but he got no reaction.

"That is what we do to perverts!" he shouted in his face.

Spencer's eyes were dull and lifeless, his mouth slightly open. He didn't make a sound when the Kid punched him. The only response was the blood running from his broken lips.

He pushed him onto the floor in a rage. "Filthy scum pervert."

He dragged him back to the room by his hair and threw him in. Aaron cried out when he saw him, naked and bloody. Spencer lay still on the floor, his face wet with tears.

"Please untie me so that I can help him." Aaron begged.

The Kid ignored Aaron's pleading, and went out and locked the door again.

Aaron crawled to Spencer. He wanted to comfort him, to hold him. He wanted to take off his jacket and cover him.

"Oh Spence. What can I do?"

He turned Spencer on his side, and lay down behind him, his face pressing into Spencer's neck.

"You're with me now, Spence. He's gone." Aaron whispered to him. "I want to hold you, but I can't." Aaron cried for him. "I am so sorry, Spence."

Aaron tried to cover Spencer with his own body to warm him.

Spencer started to cry and Aaron stroked Spencer's hair with his face, whispering to him, trying to comfort him. But he knew it would take more than words to heal him this time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a long time before they came back. Aaron could see that it was daylight, so this was the second day.

"Get up!"

Aaron lurched to his feet. Spencer stayed down.

"I said, get up!"

Julius crossed the room and kicked Spencer in the ribs. Spencer groaned and curled up.

"Leave him alone." shouted Aaron. "Haven't you hurt him enough?"

"Oh no. Not nearly enough." smiled the Kid from the doorway.

Julius pulled Spencer upright. He gave him a sheet. "And cover yourself up, freak."

With shaking hands, Spencer took the sheet and silently tied it round his hips. He went and stood next to Aaron.

"Untie his feet, Goldilocks."

Spencer got on his knees and tried to loosen the rope around Aaron's ankles. He looked up at Julius.

"I can't."

Julius kicked him out of the way. He took the Kid's knife and cut through the rope.

Instantly, Aaron swung round and kicked Julius under the chin, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Julius was filled with an insane rage. He ran at Aaron, holding the knife high. Aaron had no protection. He held his head down and closed his eyes, waiting for the cold blade to cut him.

It never did.

Spencer moved between them.

Julius brought the knife down, and stuck it into Spencer's unprotected shoulder. Blood spattered on the wall and ceiling as Julius pulled the knife out. Aaron looked up as he felt warm blood spray across his face.

"Oh Spence, no!"

Spencer was on his hands and knees in front of him, head down, the white sheet tied around his hips now patterned red with his blood. Aaron knelt beside him, pressing his hand on the wound.

"Please, get me something to stop the bleeding." Aaron shouted above the agonized moaning. "He'll bleed to death."

Julius hesitated.

"Please!"

"You do it." Julius released Aaron's hands.

Aaron took the sheet that was wrapped around Spencer, and tore some off. He folded a piece and put it on the wound, tied it on across his chest and under his arm. Spencer cried out when Aaron tightened the bandage.

"I am sorry, Spence," he said gently. "It has to be tight to stop the bleeding."

He wrapped the torn sheet back around him.

Spencer leaned on Aaron, whimpering, he put his arms around him. Aaron held him.

"Oh Spence, why did you do that?"

He pressed his face down on the back of Spencer's head, feelings of guilt, anger, and love for this man who had been willing to die for him.

"Enough of that!" the Kid said from the door. He was pointing a gun at Aaron. "Get up now if you want to see your brother."

Aaron looked up from Spencer. "Let me help him."

"You get up. We'll bring Goldilocks."

Julius led Aaron out of the room, the knife at his throat.

The Kid pulled Spencer to his feet, and pushed him in front of him out of the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron looked around him as they were taken through the building. They were in what looked like a disused factory. Most of the rooms were empty, but there were still a few bits of machinery lying about.

Spencer was staggering, kept falling over, and being dragged to his feet again. The bandage on his shoulder was soaked in blood, and it was running in crooked streams down his scarred chest, soaking the sheet around his hips. Aaron was afraid for him. He was losing too much blood.

They were taken up a flight of metal stairs and towards what once would have been an office. Aaron could walk up the stairs although he still had the knife at his throat. Spencer was being dragged. Each metal step cut flesh from his feet, leaving blood and skin on the edges of the rusted treads. Aaron could hear him struggling and crying out. The sounds filled his consciousness.

Where was his brother?

The room they were taken into had been well prepared.

There was a video camera set up in one corner, and a monitor screen.

And there were two chairs. Between the chairs was a table, and on the table were things that Aaron had only ever seen in pictures.

But he recognized the thumb screws.

Sean was strapped to one of the chairs. He had been beaten, and his head was slumped forwards. One of his eyes was closed, and his face was bloody and bruised. There was blood still dripping from his open mouth. One of his hands rested on the table.

"Oh no! Sean!" Aaron tried to go to his brother, but the knife stayed at his throat.

Spencer stood swaying in the middle of the room. The Kid kicked the back of his knees and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Then the Kid went to Sean and put Sean's thumb in the screw.

Julius pushed Aaron up against the wall.

"Now, the fun begins." Julius said to him. "You are going to do what we say. And if we don't think you are doing your best, we tighten the screw."

And to Aaron's horror, the Kid turned the screw on Sean's hand. Sean jerked in pain and cried out.

"Stop it!" Aaron shouted. "I'll do what you say!"

Julius laughed. The sound terrified Aaron.

"Right. See the freak on the floor?"

Aaron looked at Spencer. He was crouched on the floor, rocking to and fro, blood still dripping from his shoulder wound

_Oh no. Not Spence_

"Kick him."

And the Kid switched the camera to record.


	5. Chapter 5

_James A. Froude__ wrote,__ '__Wild animals never kill for sport. Man is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow creatures is amusing in itself.__'_

Chapter 5

Aaron looked at the boy on the floor, and then at his brother.

"I won't do it."

The Kid turned the screw, and Sean screamed. Aaron put his hands over his face and sank to his knees.

"I can't do this!" His voice was broken with sobs.

The Kid lifted Sean's hand off the table, the screw still attached. He took his gun and held it against the palm of Sean's hand.

"Do it!" When the Kid had Aaron's attention, he squeezed the trigger. Sean screamed as his hand exploded in a bloody mess.

Aaron was pulled up onto his feet.

"Now, do as you have been told, or he loses the other hand."

Aaron stepped over to Spencer.

"Please forgive me, Spence."

He drew his foot back and kicked Spencer in the ribs. It wasn't hard, but Spence fell sideways onto his back. He looked up at Aaron, his eyes shocked and frightened.

Aaron saw the Kid go to lift Sean's other hand.

He kicked again, tears falling from his dark eyes. Spencer's eyes widened as the breath was knocked out of him.

"W-why….?" He gasped. "Aaron….."

The Kid held Sean's hand high, the muzzle of the gun against his skin. "Kick harder."

Aaron drew back his foot and kicked again.

"Aaron…p-please…" Spencer's words were cut off as Aaron kicked again.

Spencer curled up, trembling in confusion. Aaron could hear that he was crying.

He turned to face his torturers. "That is it. I will not do this!"

Julius pushed Aaron against the wall and turned him to face it. He smacked Aaron's face against the unyielding bricks.

Holding the gun at Aaron's head, his arms twisted behind his back, Aaron was marched back downstairs to the room where he had been held. He was pushed through the door, and the door locked behind him.

He sat against the wall, drew his knees up, and wept into his hands.

The sound of two gunshots split the silence. His hands fell away from his face, his eyes wide.

_Oh no! Spence! Sean!_

"No!" he cried out into the darkness.

Spencer was pulled to his feet by the hair. He reached up to try to ease the pulling. He was gasping and coughing. There was blood in his mouth and throat, threatening to choke him. He was confused; why had Aaron beaten him? He didn't understand what was happening. The Kid held the gun at Spencer's head. Spencer closed his eyes, waiting. But when the shots came, they were out of the window.

Spencer was dragged back down the stairs to where Aaron was leaving a trail of fresh blood. Once again He was thrown into the room, and the door locked behind him.

Aaron looked up. "Spence! I thought they'd shot you!"

He crawled quickly over to him. Spencer turned his head when Aaron tried to speak to him.

"Spence, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do that."

He pulled Spencer to him, wrapped his arms around him, and pressed his body against him.

"Spence, I love you. I am so sorry." Aaron was crying, his tears falling in Spencer's hair. Aaron stroked him, rocked him.

The bleeding from Spencer's shoulder wound had slowed down, but his body was sticky with drying blood. The ragged sheet tied around him was stiff, and his body pale and cold. Aaron held him tightly, breathing warm breath onto his neck, rubbing Spencer's hands in his own.

They sat like that for a long time, Aaron whispering encouragement, rocking and soothing, until Spencer fell asleep.

Aaron felt the trembling and shaking of Spencer's body as private nightmares took over his mind. He cried silent tears in his torment, cried out in his distress.

Aaron enfolded him in his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The incubus that walked in Spencer's dream took a new form that night. Darkness in the form of man swirled around him, probing, softly wrapping him in shrouds of terror, entering his mind, stroking his thoughts, animating his fears. Hurting him, toying with his brittle sanity. In his tormented mind, he called for Aaron. The incubus took Aaron's face and laughed, "…so this is what you want…" and the darkness holding his genius in its ghostly hands tore and ripped until he cried out in sublime anguish_...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, Julius came for him.

He pulled the sleeping Spencer from Aaron's arms and shook him awake.

"Tonight, boy, it's my turn."

Aaron made to get up, and Julius kicked him in the face. He fell back onto the floor.

"Don't take him again, please leave him alone. Please, take me. Just leave him!"

"And why would I want to take you?" smirked Julius. "This boy is the one who needs a lesson."

And he dragged Spencer away.

The same room, the same bed. But tonight was different. There was no gentle touching, no kissing. Just violent angry abuse. The sheet was ripped off him, and Julius beat him almost into a coma. Spencer, naked and hurt, had no defense as Julius forced himself on him.

Spencer whimpered and sobbed as Julius held him around the neck and shook him, lifting his head off the bed, yanking him backwards. Spencer tried to pull the hands off his throat, struggling for breath.

As he was about to pass out, Julius released him. Spencer collapsed back onto the bed, hands either side of his head. He coughed and gasped as air filled his lungs again. Julius pulled his head back by his hair, and hit him with clenched fist.

Spencer lost consciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was several hour later that Spencer was dumped back in the room with Aaron again. He was still unconscious. Aaron took off his jacket and tied it round Spencer's hips with the sleeves.

Spencer had been beaten again, his fragile new skin split open and bleeding, new wet blood on his mouth and nose. His shoulder wound open again.

Aaron thought it unlikely that any of them would survive, but he couldn't bare the thought of losing Spencer. Spence had been there for him, helped him through losing Haley, and had brought so much to his life. He was enriched by the relationship they shared.

Now once again, he had allowed this to happen to him

He sat against the wall, Spencer lying in his lap. Aaron brushed aside Spencer's hair, so that he could see his face.

"Please be ok, Spence." Aaron pulled him closer to his chest. He lowered his head to Spencer, and kissed him on his bleeding lips.

Aaron leaned his head against the wall, clutching Spence's inert body to him, and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - My sister and I have been discussing which Spencer features in our fic. FYI, my Spence in this series is the LDSK one – skinny, high cheekbones and scared eyes. Very pretty!!**

Chapter 6

Garcia was worried. Spencer had said they would only be away a couple of days, and now was the fourth day. She tried Spencer's cell, but it went straight to answer phone. So did Hotch's. She decided to have a word with Morgan.

"I can't reach either of them." She told him. "I'm worried."

"Hotch did say it was family business," said Morgan, "But it was strange that Reid went with him."  
"Would you go into his office and see if you can see anything?" said Garcia. "I can't very well go in there, but you can. There might be a phone number or something."

"Ok. I suppose we ought to be able to get in touch. If a big case comes up, we need to know where they are."

Morgan went up the stairs to Hotch's office. It niggled him that he had to take every step, not two at a time like he used to. He hated having this weakness, although Garcia had assured him that it made him 'interesting'. Women were such strange creatures, he thought. There he was, striving for perfection, and now he finds out that women find a limp sexy!

He opened the door to Hotch's office, and crossed to his desk. Garcia waited at the door.

The first thing he noticed was a pile of unopened mail. "That's odd, "he said. "I would have thought he would open his mail before he left."

He quickly went through the unopened mail, then he checked the opened ones.

The letter at the bottom of the pile caught his attention.

"Hey, Girl. Look at this!"

He showed her the printed letter with the lock of hair attached.

"Sean's been kidnapped?" Garcia was shocked. "And he and Spence went without telling anyone?"

"Something's gone wrong." said Morgan, "Otherwise, they would be back by now. He crumpled the letter as his hands clenched in anger. "Why on earth didn't he say?"

"Maybe that's why he left the letter on the desk," said Garcia, "In case something went wrong."

"I'll tell JJ and Prentiss what has happened. Looks like we're going on a drive to Manhattan, Babe,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Kid came back for Spencer later that day. He was pulled roughly from Aaron's arms. Aaron struggled to his feet.

"Please! Not again." Aaron begged. "Please leave him alone. He needs water. Please, give him some water."

"We'll be back for you." grinned the Kid. "He is going to get some water."

Aaron felt weak and dizzy through dehydration. Spence had lost a lot of blood. He needed water badly.

The Kid dragged the unconscious Spencer out of the room by his hair. Aaron thought his heart would break, seeing the Kid drag him about. He wanted to scream at him to leave the boy alone, but he knew it would do no good.

He stood by the door and waited.

When the Kid came back, Julius was with him. Aaron was too weak to fight, especially two. Julius had the gun, pushed Aaron through the door and down the stairs. Aaron noticed fresh blood on the stairs, and his stomach clenched.

He was led across the factory floor into a workshop. There were hoisting chains hanging from the high ceiling. Spencer had been bound to two of the chains by his wrists with duct tape. Although his feet were on the ground, his knees were bent, and his weight was on his arms.

His shoulder wound was bleeding, his head hung forward, his hair across his face, matted and bloody. He still had Aarons jacket around him, the sleeves knotted at his hip. Aaron noticed blood running down his pale legs.

Spencer looked dead, Aaron was afraid for nhim. He felt sick. He wanted to go to him, but he was held back by the Kid and Julius.

"Let me go, please."

By way of answer, they pushed Aaron into a chair. It was then that he noticed that Sean was also there with them. He was still strapped to he same chair as he had been the day before. His hand had not been attended to, and was a mess of bloody flesh. He looked as if he had been beaten again, slumped forwards, eyes closed.

Julius stepped over to Sean, and held the gun to his temple.

The Kid went to Spencer to wake him up. He pulled his head up, and slapped him hard across the face. Spencer groaned, but did not open his eyes. In the corner of the room, Aaron saw a bucket of water. The Kid brought the water to Spencer, and pushed his face under the surface.

Aaron was horrified, tried to stand up. "Please don't! leave him alone!"

Julius cocked the gun.

At last, Spencer reacted. He began to choke, and fight. The Kid pulled his head out of the water. Spencer took a frantic breath, coughing and choking, he was awake.

The Kid put the water on the floor. He looked across at Aaron.

"Today," he said, "You will do as you are told."

Julius mover the gun to rest on Sean's thigh. The Kid pulled Aaron to stand by Spencer.

"Now hit him."

"I will not. I won't be your entertainment!" said Aaron shakily. He flinched as the gun fired into Sean's leg. Sean let out a weak moan, but he didn't move.

Aaron squeezed his eyes closed, fighting back tears. Julius calmly moved the gun to Sean's other leg.

"How much longer will you let this go on?"

Spencer looked into Aaron's tear filled eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's ok, Aaron. I understand."

"No, Spence, no! I will not do it." Aaron turned to face Julius and Sean. "I am so sorry, Sean, but I will not do it." He stared at Julius defiantly. "You're going to kill us anyway. I will not give you the satisfaction of playing your twisted games!"

Without a word, Julius handed the gun to the Kid.

"You can have this pleasure!"

The Kid pointed the gun to Sean's temple and fired. Sean slumped sideways, his long blond hair falling over the hole in the side of his head.

Aaron sank to his knees, his hands covering his face.

"Now you know how it feels to lose a brother." the Kid said quietly.

Aaron crawled to his brother, held his head in his arms. "Oh Sean, p-please forgive me!" he cried. "I 'm s-sorry."

Aaron buried his face in Sean's neck.

He was dragged away by Julius, made to stand in front of Spencer.

"Now hit him. Or I will."

Aaron turned his back on Spencer, and faced his tormenter. He felt a great rage burn in him, such as he had never felt before.

"I will not touch him. If you want entertainment, then here I am. But don't expect me to play your sick perverted games!"

Julius advanced on Aaron, but although weakened, Aaron was ready for him. He dodged the first swing, and managed to knock Julius back with a punch to the face. But before Aaron had a chance to follow up, the Kid kicked the back of his legs, and Aaron was down. He turned onto his back, and caught the Kid's foot with his legs. The Kid lost his balance, and the gun skitted across the room. Aaron lunged for it, but Julius got there first. He pointed the gun at Spencer.

"Stop right now, or I kill him."

He was holding Spencer's head up, the gun under his chin. Spencer's eyes were wide open.

"Aaron," he said softly. "Do what you need to do."

Julius hit him with the butt of the gun. Spencer's head fell back, and his legs gave way. The chains creaked as Spencer's arms and shoulders took his weight.

Aaron ran at Julius. This was his last chance. Julius raised the gun towards Aaron and fired.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Talmud__Mishna. Sanhedrin states '__Whoever destroys a single life is as guilty as though he had destroyed the entire world; and whoever rescues a single life earns as much merit as though he had rescued the entire world.__'_

Chapter 7

Aaron faltered as the bullet cut through his left shoulder and out of his back. He looked at Spencer, hanging limply from the chains. He reached out his hands and took another step. The second bullet entered beneath his shoulder blade.

He slowly collapsed to his knees.

"I love you, Spence." He fell forward at Julius' feet. Julius pushed him with his foot. Aaron made no sound, no movement.

"I think we've finished here." said the Kid, giving Aaron a kick. "What do we do with Goldilocks?"

Julius pulled Spencer's head up, and let it fall back. "Not a lot we can do with it now. It's finished."

"Just leave the bodies here then, like we did before? No-one ever found the last ones."

"No-one ever comes here." said Julius. "We leave them. The rats'll finish up!"

Julius and the Kid left the factory. It had been raining, and the air smelled sweet.

"We won't burn the van here," the Kid said, "It may attract attention. We should drive it away, and get rid of it somewhere else."

"Good. You drive it, Kid." said Julius, "I need a rest!"

They drove the van from the factory, through the mud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morgan drove like a maniac, but none of the women complained. They were all aware that Hotch and Reid were two days overdue, and they were all anxious. They drove through the night without stopping.

Garcia sat in the front of the SUV next to Derek. She clung onto the arm rest, and thought about Spencer.

She thought of his shy kisses, the hesitant way he held her, the way his words tumbled over each other when he was nervous, his sweet smile, the way he chewed his lip when he was embarrassed. She was so afraid that she wouldn't see those things again.

Their relationship was blossoming slowly. She prayed that it would be given a chance to bloom.

Morgan was clutching the wheel so tight that his hands were white. His foot ached on the accelerator. He had only been allowed to drive again in the last two weeks. He thought he really ought to get someone else to drive, but that would mean stopping.

And he had no intention of doing that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron was bleeding heavily onto the concrete floor. He wanted to cut Spencer down, to die holding Spencer close, but he couldn't move from where he had fallen, and he was dying alone on the floor. He wanted to feel Spencer's heart beating against his chest, to tell Spencer he was sorry for letting this happen to him, tell him how much he loved him, how his life had been enriched by allowing Spencer into his heart but he couldn't even move enough so that he could see him. He could hear the steady dripping of blood onto the floor. It could have been Sean's or Spencer's. Soon the rats would smell the blood and come to finish him off. He thought probably it was too late for Spence, as it was for Sean.

Oh Sean. How he wished they could have been closer. But it was too late for that. Too late for anything now.

He wondered how long it would be before their bodies were found. Images of crime scenes he had been to, floated in front of his eyes, mixed with pictures of his little Jack, and Haley, when things had been good; times he had spent with Spence; he remembered the fishing trip he had dragged Spence on. A smile flickered briefly across his lips as he remembered that day.

"Oh Spence," he sighed. He closed his eyes to the tears. The pain began to fade, and Aaron felt himself drift.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"There's Hotch's car!"

Morgan parked the SUV behind it, and they got out. The doors were not locked.

"He expected to come back to it. He would never have left it unlocked in place like this." said Morgan. "Everybody look round. We know where the drop was going to be, there must be something here."

JJ and Prentiss checked Aaron's car. Morgan went and checked out the drop spot. Garcia crossed over and looked along the pavement..

Morgan was the first to call out. "I've got blood here!" He had found the place where Aaron had hit the wall. There was quite a lot of blood around. "There has been a struggle here."

Garcia called from the mouth of an ally way opposite. "There's blood here, too." She called.

As Morgan crossed over, he got his mobile out and called the NYPD.

He crouched down next to Garcia.

"Hotch was making the drop, Reid watching from here." He looked closely at the bags of rubbish. "There's blood here. Reid was hit from behind."

Garcia felt sick. She turned away and walked down the alley way. That was when she spotted Spencer's clothes.

"Derek. Look here."

She was standing staring, tears dripping off her chin. Morgan turned her and hugged her.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?"

Garcia looked up at him. "Yes, I'm sorry…."

"Don't be sorry, Baby Girl." He put his hands on her chin, lifting her face to his. "I love him too."

Garcia held onto him and cried onto his shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The PD arrived very quickly. When they heard that it was two FBI agents missing from their patch, they got to work quickly. Morgan and the others sat in the SUV, deciding what to do next.

"Prentiss and JJ, you visit these factories, see if any have surveillance footage for the night of the eleventh and twelfth." said Morgan. "Bring anything you can get back here. Garcia, call back and get a feed to the computer. We may need to enhance the footage if we find anything. I'm going to talk to the police officers."

Garcia got on her mobile. JJ and Prentiss went to opposite ends of the street to speak to the security at the factories.

Soon they were back together at the SUV. JJ and Prentiss had a couple of tapes each. Garcia had commandeered a tape player from one of the police vans, and had hooked it up via her mobile, to her computer back at Quantico. They started playing the tapes.

It was not hard to spot the van. It was the only vehicle to have come down the road an hour either side of one pm. Garcia got the registration.

"The van belongs to a Julius Praed," she said. "Look at his rap sheet. He's actually on the run now, after escaping police custody a year ago." She quickly read off the information to the others. "Known associates, Bradley, now deceased, and Ken Nixon. Ken also know as the Kid. Praed shared a cell with Nixon from 2001 to 2003. Bradley Nixon's body was the one found in Gideon's burnt out cabin." Garcia stopped. "Oh no."

JJ put her hand to her mouth. "They've got Hotch and Reid!"

Morgan jumped out of the SUV and sprinted over to the cop in charge. He gave him the registration number. "We have to find the van." He said. "Our men's lives depend on it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not long now, thought Aaron, drifting on a sea of blood – his blood.. He could see the rats darting around the factory floor, sniffing out the source. He watched as they moved around the edge of the room first, making sure it was safe. One came across and started licking at the edge of the blood pool that Aaron was lying in. The two more joined it at the edge of the shimmering red ocean. Aaron's eyes were hurting, and the effort of keeping them open was too much. He was going to die here, whether his eyes were open or closed. Closed was easier.

He drifted again…………


	8. Chapter 8

H 8Chapter 8

"Hey, Ju, watch this!" The Kid rounded the corner at eighty, the van took it on two wheels.

Julius gripped his seat.

"For crying out loud, Kid! Pack it in!"

"I feel great!" shouted the Kid over the screaming complaint of the engine, "'cos I killed the pervert's brother."

"And you are about to kill us! We don't want to attract any attention from the cops. We can't outrun anything in this heap. We gotta burn this…." He was cut off as he hit his head on the side pillar.

"Right! Stop!" The Kid ignored him. "I said stop! Now!" He grabbed hold of the Kids arm and yanked the wheel towards the curb.

The Kid brought the van to a stop. He turned to Julius angrily.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to!" he said, enraged. "My brother set up this group. You can't order me around!"

"Just get out, you little pip-squeak!" yelled Julius. "You are not your brother, you are just a pervert! I saw what you did to that freak! I know what you are!"

"How dare you eavesdrop." The Kid was white faced and shaking with anger. He got out of the van, and marched angrily round to the other side. He hammered on the roof of the van. "You get out!"

The Kid stepped away from the van, and drew his knife from his belt. He held his hands out in a fighting stance. Julius reached down to his boot, and retrieved his knife as he got out of the van, never taking his eyes off the Kid.

"Brad was my best mate, Kid." He said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to kill you."

"You'll be dead first!" fumed the Kid.

The two men circled each other warily, both too angry to give way.

A woman watched from a bridge. She watched the two men circling. She saw the flash of knives. Fearfully, she ran towards home, dialing 911 on her mobile as she went.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time the police arrived, the fight was over. Julius was bleeding out on the road, the Kid's knife sticking out of his stomach. The Kid was trying to start the van, but in his panic he had flooded it, and it wouldn't fire. He heard sirens. He brought his fist down on the dash, swearing and cursing the day his brother introduced him to Julius. The police rounded the bend up ahead; the Kid got out of the van and ran for it.

The lead cop drew his gun.

"Freeze!"

The Kid turned, drawing his gun from his pocket. As he raised it to fire, the cop shot him. The Kid waved the gun, desperately trying to aim and squeeze the trigger, but the cop was a good shot. The Kid dropped the gun and fell dead next to Julius, who had died where he fell, his hand wrapped round the knife, in a futile attempt to save himself.

The cop went to the Kid and kicked the gun away. "Why didn't you just stop?" he sighed. "You didn't have a chance!"

The other cop was checking the van registration.

"Hey! It's the van involved in that kidnapping of the Feds." he said. He went round to the back, opened the doors and looked in. "And there appears to be blood in the back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer's blood ran down his pale legs into the pool at his feet, his head hung forward dripping blood from his nose and lips, his bloody matted hair stuck to his face. The wound on his shoulder continued to soak the bandage, and the blood ran down his chest onto Aaron's jacket. His hands were blue where all his weight was being taken by the bindings on his wrists. By his feet, a rat had come to taste the new blood from this pale bleeding creature. Another climbed the chain and bit into the cold blue fingers. The only movement was where the rats were climbing up Spencer's body and up the chains. Spencer's body swung slightly on the chains.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morgan watched as the CSI's processed the van. Samples of the blood were taken from the back and the door, and everywhere was covered in fingerprint dust.

The women were sitting in the SUV trying to keep out of the way, but Morgan couldn't do that. One of the techs held up two mobile phones in evidence bags.

"Do these belong to your men?"

Morgan took them. "Yes." he said. "This one is Agent Hotchner's, and this one Dr. Reid's."

Morgan handed them back, rubbed his hand over his head.

So this definitely was the vehicle that took Aaron and Spencer.

He called the other. He watched them get out of the SUV and walk over. Garcia had been crying, her eyes red and puffy, her face pale and tear stained. JJ looked frightened, she looked as if it was her shoulder that Garcia had been crying on. Prentiss was the only one who seemed to be in control.

"This is definitely the vehicle used in the kidnapping." said Morgan. He told them about the mobiles. He did not think it necessary to mention the blood.

Prentiss had gone to the van and was running her hand across the side. "This van has been re-sprayed recently. I think it used to be a works van. I can still feel the writing underneath the paint."

"So what does that tell us?" Morgan asked. Garcia got it straight away.

"GPS!" she said. "If it was a works vehicle, it might still have the GPS in it."

"Likely," said Prentiss. "This re-spray was a rush job. The chances are they left it in."

"But why would they leave it?" asked JJ. "Surely they would know we could track it with a GPS?"

"I don't think the scene played out to their script." said Morgan, climbing into the cab next to Garcia. "They hadn't finished. I guess they had planned to dispose of the van before we got it!"

"Burn it, probably." said Garcia, remembering the cabin. "This will tell us where the van has been. Here. It was at this place for two days before it came here. A place about 50 kilometers north."

She transferred the address to her mobile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rats were licking at the crimson liquid around the man on the floor. His crisp white shirt was dirty and bloody, his skin dry and lifeless. Aaron kept his eyes closed. He wanted to be dead before his eyes were offered to the creatures feasting on his life blood. Aaron's right arm was stretched out in front of him. He felt the yellow teeth sink into his hand, but he was too weak to move the creature away. His only thought was regret, sadness, that he could offer no comfort to the man he loved.

He couldn't speak, but his thoughts were of Spencer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morgan's foot was really playing up, so Prentiss drove. She drove fast, carving up drivers, swearing under her breath.

No one complained.

No one spoke.

It took thirty two minutes to reach the factory.

She parked outside the building, and the four of them got out.

"There are multiple entrances. JJ, Prentiss, you go round that way." Morgan pointed round to the right. "Garcia and I will go this way. Find the way in that our Unsubs used. Don't go in. We all go in together."

Morgan was well aware that it was likely to be bodies they would find. It was unlikely that they would have been left alive.

He gripped his gun, and led Garcia round the other way.

Morgan looked for tyre marks, but the rain had been hard, and the mud hadn't held any marks.

Ahead there were some concrete steps leading up to an open door. He bent and looked at the steps.

"Hey, Garcia. I think we have something here."

Garcia stared down at the blood on the steps. It was washed by the rain, but still visible. She called Prentiss.

"This was where they were taken in." said Morgan. He looked up the steps through the door, but it was dark.

JJ and Prentiss came round the corner at a run.

"Right, we go in." said Morgan. "It doesn't look as if anyone is here, but keep alert."

They followed Morgan up the steps, carefully avoiding the blood.

They spread out on what once was the factory workshop. Morgan followed the trail of blood. It was more noticeable in here, and the footprints of the UnSubs crossed the trail.

The blood led them to an open door.

There were no windows in the little room. JJ shone her flashlight. There was a lot of blood in here. Smears on the floor and walls, pools of blood in two of the corners.

"They were held here." said Prentiss, bending to pick up some cut pieces of rope. "They were restrained."

Garcia was trying hard not to panic. "Where are they now? Are they still here, or have they been moved?"

"We search every room, every closet. If they're here, we'll find them." Morgan kicked the door angrily, and went to the next door.

There was nothing in the next two rooms they checked.

The third had a bed against the wall. Garcia and JJ approached it apprehensively.

The head end of the bed was soaked in blood. Further down, there was more blood and stains. JJ's hand went to her face, Garcia turned away, feeling sick and frightened.

"Derek," she called. "You need to see this."

Morgan came and stood by her.

"Son of a bitch!" His eyes blazed with rage when he saw the bed. His fist tightened on the gun.

JJ and Garcia climbed the flight of metal stairs to the next floor. They could see blood on each tread, and what looked like skin traces.

"Someone's been dragged up here." said JJ her voice shaking.

Garcia was crying. There was blood everywhere. She desperately needed to find them. She couldn't get Spencer's sweet face out of her mind. But she was so afraid of what they would find.

The first room they checked was where Aaron had first seen his brother. There was blood on the floor around what looked like scrape marks where a chair had been. There was a table with small metal objects on. Some of them had blood on them. Garcia picked one up.

"What are these?"

JJ stood up from examining a pool of blood. "It's a Head Crusher."

"Oh my god!" Garcia dropped it on the table. It knocked another thing onto the floor. Garcia didn't want to touch it. She looked at JJ. JJ picked it up.

"Oh Spence! Hotch!" sobbed. Garcia. JJ put an arm around her.

"Come on, Pen. We have to find them."

It was then that they heard gunfire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morgan and Prentiss were still checking the rooms downstairs. Most of them were empty. A couple had some antiquated computer hardware or a desk in them. Once they would have been offices or store rooms. It didn't look as if the UnSubs had used them though.

The door at the end was different. It was a double door, and was marked as if fork lift trucks had pushed through them.

Morgan pushed open the door.

The first thing he saw was the rats. They were thick on the ground, and climbing over a pile of something in the middle of the room. There was what looked like a body in a chair; rats swarming over it. There were also chains hanging from the ceiling. And there was something hanging from the chains. The rats were on the chains and climbing over whatever was hanging there.

It was then he saw the hand.

Aaron's hand, stretched out, palm up.

"Get the hell off!" he screamed, shooting at the rats. A few exploded in gouts of flesh and fur. He kicked them off Aaron, pulling at them with his bare hands.

"Get in here! Help! Quickly!"

Prentiss ran into the workroom. She faltered for just a split second, and ran to the chains. She tore the rats off Spencer, pulling them off his hair and face, throwing them across the room. JJ found a metal pole, and began beating at the ones on the chair, smashing them to pieces. Garcia ripped them off Spencer, screaming as she did so.

She put her arms around him, and took his weight. He felt so cold, his head resting on her shoulder. She was shaking with anxiety and fear.

She held him with one arm, and pulled at the duct tape on his wrist with the other. Prentiss began untying the other wrist.

When at last his wrists were free, they slowly lowered his arms to his sides. Garcia took him in her arms.

"Emily, help me off with me coat!"

Prentiss took her coat and lay it on the floor. Carefully, Garcia lowered him onto it. She kept her arms around him. She couldn't let go.

The man on the chair was dead. JJ left him and used the pole to hit at the ones still on Aaron

Morgan and JJ had finally got the rats off Aaron. Morgan felt for a pulse in his neck.

"Still alive." He breathed. He turned him over. "Looks like two GSW, and one exit wound in his back."

He had rat bites on his hands and face. Morgan was sickened.

He wished the men who did this were not dead, because he wanted to kill them himself. He felt cheated. He removed his jacket and covered him. Then he went to where Garcia was clinging onto Spence, crying into his hair.

"Baby Girl, let me check him." Morgan helped her to her feet, and bent down next to him.

"He's got a pulse." He said. "Is there any cell signal in here?"

"No, not in here." said Prentiss. "I'll go check outside."

Morgan continued checking Reid. "Stab wound to the top of his shoulder, he's been beaten." He carefully undid the knotted sleeves of Aaron's jacket, and lifted it, making sure that only he could see. He saw the blood and bruises. He rubbed his hand over his head.

"Oh no!" He covered him back up and re-tied the sleeves.

Prentiss came back in. "No signal. We will have to take them in the SUV."

Ok, go and get blankets or anything we can wrap around them. They are both really cold."

JJ and Prentiss ran out to the SUV.

Morgan stood up and let Garcia back with Reid, and he returned to Hotch. He lifted his head onto his lap. He stroked Aaron's hair. "We're here, Aaron. It's going to be ok."

Aarons hand moved slightly. Although his eyes remained closed, he was trying to say something. Morgan put his ear close to Aaron's lips.

"Spence……?"

It was hardly more than a whisper. Morgan glanced over at Reid. It didn't look good.

"Don't worry, Hotch. We're getting you to hospital."

Prentiss and JJ came in with some blankets. Garcia took one and carefully wrapped it around Spencer. She pushed his hair from his face, and touched his bruised and cut face. She noticed rat bites on his face and body, and on his fingers. She lifted his hands to her lips and kissed them. She kissed his face gently, and with JJ's help, they carried him out to the car.

Morgan carried Aaron.

Garcia sat in the back, holding Spence on her lap, Aaron was next to JJ. She put her arm around him, drew him to her. Morgan sat in the front next to Prentiss.

They drove away from the factory towards town.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yitzhak Rabin said, 'We say to you today in a loud and clear voice, enough of blood and tears. Enough.' 13__th__ September 1993_

Chapter 10

Garcia sat holding Spencer's hand.

She wasn't crying any more. She was cried out, having done so for the first two weeks without letup.

Since Spencer had been put on life support, Garcia had not left the hospital.

She talked to him, read to him, touched him, and at night, she lay on the bed next to him.

Sometimes, she was so sure that he moved, but when she told the nurse, excited and happy, she was told that it was just reflex, and was common in coma patients.

She refused to give up, though, and rarely left his side.

She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm going to get a coffee, Sweet-Cheeks. Do you want one?"

There! She would swear that that was a response.

Gently she put his hand on the sheet.

"Be back in a minute."

She tried so not to get upset in front of him. She had made everyone promise not to cry or say anything upsetting in his hearing.

"You are only allowed to talk about good things in here," she told the team. "Remember that!"

They had remembered, but sometimes, like now, she had to leave him so she could be upset in the corridor.

Aaron was outside in a wheel chair. There was a drip attached to the chair. He was still on antibiotics. The GSW that was a through and through had become infected, and it was only just under control. He wasn't allowed to visit Spence yet, not until it had gone altogether. So he spent a lot of his time sitting outside. He could see him through the window, but he longed to touch him.

Aaron still cried a lot.

He used to ask Garcia if there was any change. The answer was always the same.

"Not yet."

So he had stopped asking.

"I'm getting coffee, Sir. Would you like some?"

"Thank you, Garcia. And I have said before. It's Hotch or Aaron. Not Sir."

"Oh yes. Sorry. It's hard to get used to."

She smiled at him. She loved him because he loved Spence. She loved his loyalty.

"Do you know how long before you can visit properly?"

"Two more days if these antibiotics work." He smiled back. "Can't wait to get in there and talk to him." He looked back through the window.

Garcia went to the vending machine and put the coins in. There wasn't an option for five sugars. She made a mental note to have some sugar brought in, ready for when he needed it.

She took the cups and handed one to Aaron.

"Has Haley been in today?"

"No. Not today. She came yesterday. She brought Jack, but he wasn't allowed in." Garcia noticed that Aaron was starting to cry. She remembered how he used to be – The back bone of the team, stoic and safe. Now she was sitting by him watching him cry. She longed for those other times again.

If she had the chance again, things would be so different.

She would notice Spencer sooner, have more time with him.

She stopped that thought straight away. The times would come again, she would see him smile, feel his sweet kiss.

He would get better.

If her will power was medicine, he would not be able to avoid it!

She finished her coffee and went back into Spencer's room again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Morgan usually managed to visit in the evening as long as there were no big cases taking the team out of town. At six thirty he came into Spencer's room, full of false jollity

"So Reid, how's it going today?"

Those creeps had broken Aaron's spirit, beaten Spence into a coma, and now he couldn't even call him Kid any more.

He sat on the other side of the bed and took his other hand. It was not easy, as the tubes and drips got in the way. The machines keeping him alive. Breathing for him, sending oxygen round his body, to his brain.

That brilliant brain that would not wake up.

"Come on, Spence, we need you!"

"I'm sure he hears us, Derek." said Garcia. "I'm sure he moves in response sometimes."

"I'm sure he does, Babe." Morgan wasn't sure though. He thought deep down that they should be discussing switching the machines off, harvesting organs, saving other lives. But he would never ever voice these thoughts.

Aaron was named as Spencer's next of kin. If the doctors had suggested anything like this to him, he was keeping it to himself.

"There! Did you feel that?" Garcia stood up. "You must have felt it! He moved!"

Morgan looked at her sadly. "Sweetheart, I don't think he moved."

"Remember the rule!"

"Ok, l didn't feel it, but that's not to say that you didn't."

Tears sprang to her eyes. They felt strange, alien. She had wanted to cry, but hadn't been able to for days. She put her face on Spencer's warm hand on the covers, and sobbed. Morgan came round the bed and put his arm around her.

"Just keep faith, Sweetheart. If faith is enough, you have plenty for all of us."

After a while, Morgan left. Aaron had to go back to his room.

The night lights came on.

The night nurse came in to do Spencer's obs, and to move him. She gave Garcia the cream to rub on his heels, the backs of his legs, and back. She checked the healing wound on hid shoulder, and the bites on his hands and face.

"Are you staying the night again Penelope?" she asked, knowing the answer. Garcia smiled at her.

"Oh yes. I'm not leaving until we walk out together."

"I hope you do then. Good night."

The nurse left.

Garcia slipped off her shoes and got on the bed. She put one arm under his head, and the other around his chest, and gently drew him close. She could feel his heart beating, the slow rise and fall of his chest. She could feel his warmth. She kissed him.

"Good night Sweetie. I love you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ever since her first night like this, so close to him, she had had very vivid dreams. That night she dreamed that Spencer turned on his side and kissed her, and caressed her. He told her that he loved her. He chased her through the woods where she played as a child. He picked her wild flowers and said she was beautiful. They had coffee in a little country café, and he put all the sugar in his coffee and made her laugh.

She woke in the night and it wasn't real. Instead of birdsong, she heard the rhythmic drone of the life support machines, the dim night lights of the hospital replaced the sunshine in her dream. Spencer still lay silent and unmoving in her arms. She pressed her face into his soft hair and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sophocles said, "Sleep, ignorant of pain, sleep, ignorant of grief, may you come to us blowing softly, kindly." _

Chapter 11

Aaron sat by Spencer's bed. He was afraid to touch him, incase he broke him. He looked too fragile and brittle.

White skin, every bone showing. Blue lines where his blood flowed, red scars, raw, unhealed wounds.

Bites taped and sewn together on that lovely face.

He had longed to hold his hand, to talk to him. Now he was here, he was afraid.

Aaron picked up Spencer's hand with both of his, and held it to his lips. He kissed the tips of his fingers, as tears fell.

"Wake up, Spence. Please."

The doctor wanted to speak to Aaron. He had wanted to for a day now. He was using all his lawyer skills to put off the 'little chat' because he knew what it was for.

And Aaron was not yet ready to say good bye.

"Sweetheart, please. Just do anything so that we know you are still in there. We have to know."

Garcia was standing outside the room, watching through the window. Aaron had his head down so that she couldn't see how much he was crying.

"Spence, you are all I have. Haley's gone, Sean's gone. I need you, Spence." He knew he sounded selfish, but he felt broken. His whole life had been ripped away from him. And now he was having to make a decision that would affect so many others.

In his chosen career, he could make decisions, but this was new to him.

He could not do this alone.

He would have to involve the whole team.

Although on paper he was the next of kin, the team was his family.

He wanted to kiss Spencer, but from his wheel chair, he couldn't reach him. Agonisingly, he heaved himself upright and bent across the bed to him.

The bruises on his face had faded, and the bites were healing. There was a red curve under his eye and down his cheek, a particularly nasty bite that had become infected on his lip where some flesh had been eaten away.

Aaron didn't see the disfigurement. All he could see was his Spence.

He took Spencer's face in his hands, and kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Someone gentle touching me. Not hurting me today._

_Aaron?_

_Touching my face, brushing my lips._

_I want to see. Why can't I see?_

_Wrapped in velvet, a shroud of nothingness._

_Touching but not touching._

_Loving but unable to love_

_Crushed by a void – held by emptiness._

_Where is this place? Peace, wonderfully free._

_Effortless, no need to breathe, no need to live, no need to think._

_No control._

_I need control._

_My mind, my strength, has gone._

_Aaron?_

_Help me._

_I want to come home_……………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron needed help to get back in the chair. Garcia lifted him off the bed, and settled him. Her heart was breaking for him.

Outside Aaron took Garcia's hand.

"Please, Garcia, would you ask the team to come and see me together later today." Aaron tried to keep the tremor out of his voice, but Garcia could hear it.

"Ok, eh…Hotch. I'll contact the others." Garcia swallowed hard. She knew what was coming.

She wasn't ready to say good bye either.

She went back into Spencer's room, and took her seat beside him. She held his hand, and began reading the book she had had brought in. At first she had tried to read philosophy. But it was hard going, and she gave up. Now she was reading poetry. She wanted to fill Spencer with happy thoughts.

Beautiful, upbuilding words.

She opened the book at Wordsworth, and began to read.

"'There was a time when meadow, grove, and stream, the earth, and every common sight, to me did seem appareled in celestial light, the glory and freshness of a dream…….'"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They could see that Aaron had been crying when later that day the team stood in his room. They guessed why they were here, but they all hoped they were wrong.

Aaron didn't know how to start. He looked around helplessly at the others.

_Help me_

"They want to switch him off, don't they?" said Morgan.

Aaron looked at him gratefully. He nodded.

"Yes." he said quietly.

"But they can't!" Garcia was distraught. "It hasn't been long enough!"

Morgan drew her to him and she sobbed and cried on him. She was unable to speak.

JJ didn't trust herself to say anything. Tears of grief ran down her cheeks.

Prentiss' eyes were tear filled. "Are they sure?" she asked.

"Yes. They are. They said there is virtually no chance of him waking, and even if he does, he won't be the Spencer we know and love" Aaron was having difficulty keeping his voice even. "We are his family. I can't make this decision. It must be all of us."

Morgan inclined his head slightly. He could not bring himself to say the words, but he felt he had to go along with the experts, and respect their diagnosis.

Prentiss nodded. She held JJ's hand, and cried with her. JJ nodded.

Garcia turned to Aaron.

"Please, no. Please, not yet. Please give him a chance!"

Aaron put his arms out to her.

"I'm so sorry, Garcia. I'm so sorry."

Garcia knelt in front of Aaron, and they held on to each other.

The decision was made.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night was to be her last night with Spencer. She rubbed the cream into his heels, legs and back. She washed and dried his hair, and ruffled it with her fingers. She carefully washed his face, and gently removed the tape that was holding his eyes shut. If this was to be their last night, she wanted it to be as normal as possible.

She kissed him, slipped off her shoes, and snuggled up to him. This time, she went under the covers with him. She wanted to feel him as close as possible, as if they were at home together.

She pulled him close, Her body fitting into his. She felt the softness of his skin, she could smell soap and the special Spencer smell. She pressed her face into his neck.

Her tears were wetting his hair.

"Oh Spence, please wake up. You must come back tonight." She whispered to him. "Tonight, Spence, please."

Garcia didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to remember every second of this night. But emotionally exhausted, eventually, she fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Arms around me again. Not Aaron._

_Garcie? Is that you?_

_We go to the woods again. She used to play here when she was a little girl._

_I like coming here. I pick some flowers for her again. She smiles at me again._

'_You are so beautiful, Garcie' I kiss her._

_We run. She wants me to chase her. I can't run, and she laughs at my awkward effort. I catch her and we lay in the grass._

_She loves me! It is so hard to understand why, but I will enjoy it while it lasts._

'_Shall we go for coffee?'_

_Garcie laughs when I put all the sugar in my drink. _

_Am I dreaming? I want this to be real._

_Love me, Garcie. Hold me. Don't let me go._

_Please_…………_don't let me go._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Garcia woke suddenly. She was so sure that he spoke to her.

"Spence? Are you awake?"

His eyes were still closed.

He looked as if he was just sleeping.

She hugged him tight.

"Goodnight, my sweet Spence. Goodnight"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nine o'clock.

That was the time that they were going to switch off the machines keeping Spencer alive.

That was the time Spencer was going to die.

Garcia didn't want to move away from Spence. The night was over. No more nights with him.

Garcia slipped out of the bed. She didn't want to cry on him any more.

She thought of her dream.

Last night had been the most vivid of all, although it had the same scenes as every night. This time, Spence had spoken to her.

He had said, 'Love me, Garcie. Hold me. Don't let me go. Please…………don't let me go.'

The words were in her mind

'Don't let me go.'

He was still there.

Garcia wanted to look at the clock on the wall, but she was afraid to. She needed to know how long she had, but couldn't look.

The hands on the clock dispassionately checked off the last minutes and seconds of Spencer's life.

She sat on the bed and held him in her arms, trying to remember every second she had with him.

Rocking gently, telling him she loved him, begging him to come back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron sat quietly in his room. He had not slept that night. It was seven thirty. Soon he would have to go and say good bye to Spence.

He wished they had been able to find Gideon. Spencer would have liked that.

The profound sadness he felt was only matched by his guilt.

If only he had stopped Spence from going to Manhattan with him.

If he had not told him about the kidnapping.

If only…….life was made up of regrets.

And now, because of his own selfishness, the best friend he ever had was about to die.

He put his hands to his face and allowed tears to flow as he wept for Spencer, and the life he would now never know.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The others arrived.

Morgan wheeled Aaron's chair up to the bed. Aaron took Spencer's hand in his.

"Good bye, Spence. We love you." He wanted to say more, but the words caught in his throat.

Morgan leaned across and kissed Spencer on the forehead.

"Good bye, Genius. You take care where-ever you are going." Morgan too was crying.

JJ took his hand, and touched his face. "Bye, Spence." She couldn't manage to say any more, thought her heart was going to break. She kissed his hand and stepped back.

Prentiss squeezed his hand "I'm sorry I didn't have time to get to know you better." Her eyes were tear filled, her voice shaky.

Garcia went and took her place next to him again. She took his hand in both of hers, and put his fingers to her lips.

"I can't believe this is happening, Spence." She kissed his finger tips, her tears falling on his hand. "I am going to miss you so much, my love."

The doctor, who had been standing at the door, stepped forward, and looked at Aaron.

Aaron nodded his head, and the doctor sadly switched off the machine.

The hum of the machine stopped. The beeping counting his breaths and heart beats fell into silence.

It was a strange silence.

All that could be heard in the room was the crying of the people who cared for Spence.

"I can't watch this!" sobbed JJ. She ran out of the room. Prentiss followed her, and they hugged and cried on each other.

The doctor removed the tube from Spencer's throat. As it slid out, Spencer coughed. Garcia looked up at the doctor. The doctor shook his head.

Aaron said, "Please, can you take me back to my room now?" Aaron's face was tear stained, and his eyes were red. He needed privacy to cry. The doctor wheeled him out, and left Garcia alone with Spencer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Thank you, you have given me my body back._

_I am in control again_

_I need to breathe now._

_It is strange. Every second of life, I breathed. I never thought about it._

_Now I need to make it happen, and I don't know how to do it._

_Garcie? Is that you?_

_I need to hear your voice, Garcie._

_I need you to call me home to you._

_I will breathe now…………….._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Garcia had rested her head on Spencer's chest. She wanted to stay here forever.

"I love you so much," she wept. "Good bye, my Sweetheart."

She felt the breath. She felt the rise and fall of his chest.

She lifted her head. "Spence?" Was it her imagination?

"Please, Spence let it be real."

And he breathed again.

She touched his neck. There was a pulse.

"Spence? You're breathing!"

She held him so tight. She knew!

"I will never give up on you, Sweetheart.

"Never."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Read to me, Garcie. I want to hear your voice. I will come home to you, Love. Very soon, and we will run in the woods and I will pick flowers for you._

_Please don't give up on me,_

_I am coming home, Garcie._

_I will never leave you………_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**END**


End file.
